The prior art is replete with shackles and devises for securing ropes, chains and similar rigging components thereto. Efforts have been made to provide locking means for such shackles and have mostly concentrated on the locking pin as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,221,242 to Bruce, issued Sep. 9, 1980, 4,423,610 to Hart et al. issued Jan. 3, 1984 and 5,114,260 to Hart et al, issued May 19, 1992. Clevis devices also have been utilized to join chains. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,774,213 to Gantz, issued Dec. 18, 1956, a chain fastener is disclosed consisting of a shackle and an end link, wherein the shackle is formed to interlock with the link when the latter is operatively positioned. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,602 to Dretzke, issued Oct. 19, 1976, a chain assembly is provided comprising a drive ink resembling the letter "M", having hook portions 11 extending from each end of the body of the link and curving transversely towards the body center.
Despite the efforts of the prior art, a need still exists for a safety shackle for tactical as well as civilian use which will prevent the chain clasp from slipping or breaking, thereby causing the chain to unreel through the shackle. Such a device should be easy to use and provide a simple locking of a designated link. Moreover, such as safety shackle should be capable of quick and easy reeling and unreeling of the chain. In addition, such a safety shackle should be adaptable to conventional chain riggings and be economical to manufacture.